


【913】welcome back

by ETERNITTTTY



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETERNITTTTY/pseuds/ETERNITTTTY
Summary: warning：913炮友向，谈感情就是互相看不惯的soulmate非爱情雷者慎入！！！！狗血ooc私设如山都是我的





	【913】welcome back

**Author's Note:**

> warning：913炮友向，谈感情就是互相看不惯的soulmate非爱情  
雷者慎入！！！！  
狗血ooc私设如山都是我的

如果要让内斯塔回忆他再一次见到因扎吉的场景，估计可以称之为他人生里最惊悚的一天。

从他们两个上一次互相解决完生理问题之后他就再也没见过因扎吉（他单方面地把那次叫做分手炮，不过他敢肯定对方也是这么想的），据对方自己说，他从皮耶罗手里拿到了把第二性别改回alpha的方法。内斯塔对这种东西没有兴趣，也不想知道对方这种奇怪的执念到底是从哪里来的。仅以他对因扎吉的了解来说，那就是一个彻头彻尾的疯子，想做的事情就是撞碎了南墙加上他自己的头骨也要硬冲过去做的那种，他自己的三观每次在因扎吉面前都要拉着尖声高鸣警报。同样的，他也不愿意自己暴露在那双过于亮和锐利的棕褐色瞳仁之下。

而他们两个再一次见面的时候，自认处变不惊的内斯塔可以说是彻彻底底被吓到了。不过说真的，任何人在结束任务回到宿舍打算好好洗个澡休息一下的时候看到自己的床上出现一个昏迷不醒的大活人，并且这位还是自己曾经的炮友，出现这种反应似乎也不能称得上奇怪。

刚刚洗完澡的内斯塔在自己的枕头边上发现了一块数据板，上面是皮尔洛留的言：

“Sheva那边紧急需要人手，帮我照顾一下pippo，他很省心的你只需要等他醒过来就好了。  
P.S.他的性别转换手术很成功，这次是因为JUV的卧底任务。  
P.P.S. 我觉得他是心因性的昏迷，他的生命体征很平稳，你可以试试多和他说话、放点任务录像什么的，或者恐怖电影，比如什么《闪灵》和《电锯惊魂》。  
P.P.P.S. 或者性爱，我觉得会是个好方法。”

好方法个屁，内斯塔把数据板摔到空着的枕头上，下定决心等皮尔洛回来就霸占ps上瓜迪奥拉的巴萨并且踢他亲爱的室友个7:0。

但是，说一千道一万，他也不知道为什么，就收下了这个突然出现在自己床上的大麻烦。“这不该是炮友的负责范围吧。”他无意识地咬了咬下唇的软肉，在心里耸了耸肩，或许是因为那副昏迷中也微微着蹙眉、倔强幼崽似的面容太过于能激起人类的保护欲，或者是因为些什么其他人永远无法理解的意义，他，亚历山德罗•内斯塔，接下了这个照顾他曾经炮友，现在……不知道是什么关系的因扎吉这一差事。

这段时间整个米兰内洛除掉被派出去的舍甫琴科那一组人之外几乎都清闲的要命，内斯塔怀疑可能是自己面前这个昏迷不醒的家伙上一次任务带来的结果，但是对方正安安静静油画一样的占着他宿舍的一张床，他也无从知晓。虽然平时被任务绷紧的神经猛然松懈下来，但是他每天的事情倒是没有少到哪里去，去医疗处领流质食物和营养液，用鼻饲管给拒绝起床的家伙喂食，清洗，换衣，偶尔需要按摩，而闲暇下来的时候，他也会看着因扎吉的面容，思考自己和他到底该算是一个什么关系。

如果因扎吉醒着，他会挑起嘴角露出一个标准的笑容，那双漂亮的眼睛转一转盯着一个除了内斯塔的脸之外任何一个存在于世界上的点：“什么关系？可以互相解决生理问题而且不用有任何情感羁绊的关系，这种炮友真的太令人满意了对吧桑德罗。”而内斯塔自己向来懒得在这种事情上多费口舌，点点头以示同意基本上就是他能给出最多的回应了。现如今，他有了足够的时间来思考这件事情，它意义不大，但是却很值得思考，他们到底，到底是怎么变成现在这种无法用语言描述的关系的，内斯塔把一缕黑发别回面前人的耳后，轻而缓地叹了口气。

他还记得第一次见到因扎吉的场景，手握匕首的雇佣兵袖口兀自淌着还未凝结的鲜血就一步迈过来，锋锐的目光随即在他身上扫视了一整圈。内斯塔从本能上厌恶这样的目光，那种毫不掩饰的打量让他觉得自己像在被从外衣里一层一层拨出来，而每失去一层，安全感就少上一些，不到三秒钟他脑内的那只警铃就开始红灯疯狂闪烁并无休止地开始发出尖锐警报。而那个人却好像完全没意识到他周身明晃晃散发出来的“生人勿近”四个大字，挑高了眉伸手过来拍他的肩：“哈，蓝鹰的小队长，久仰大名。”然后凑到他耳边用两个人才能听到的音量留了一句：“那个保护目标的确烦人，如果我是你现在就给他一拳，反正任务结束了。”内斯塔猛一抬头，却只捕捉到了对方挥挥手离去的背影。

相较于一个职业杀手来说，因扎吉可以算得上瘦弱，但是那双亮得出奇的眼睛，却让他在初见时就相信这个人是个难缠的家伙。那种强烈的渴望和其中难以言表的自毁倾向，会让那具身体里爆发出烟花一样眩目又可怖的能量来。

电子计时器发出滴的一声报时，把内斯塔从回忆中拽了回来。他关掉了厨房灶台上的火，打算找个小碗把汤盛出来，当他转过身去的时候，却觉得屋内有些什么不同了。

他仿佛看到了因扎吉的手指微微颤动了一下，像停在枝头雕塑一样的蝶突然颤动了一下翅膀。

他几乎疑心自己出现了错觉。

太久的昏迷对生理功能还是会造成一些损伤，更别提他拿到了对方昏迷前的体检报告，上面显示因扎吉在昏迷前刚刚中了两枪，右腹的那枪让他失去了三分之一的肝脏，而左胸的那枪在他的肺上穿了个洞。这样温顺没有杀伤力的因扎吉太难见到，在内斯塔的印象里，这个人一向是锐利而强大的，即使露出了虚弱姿态，也不过是半真半假的嘲讽和戏弄。

因扎吉缓缓眨了眨眼睛，内斯塔把边上插好吸管的水递到他面前，他啜饮着，视线逐渐聚焦起来。花了大概半个小时时间，内斯塔感觉到他的指尖触了触自己的掌心，因扎吉慢慢地提起嘴角露出他熟悉的笑：“桑德罗，怎么是你？”

内斯塔回给他一个笑：“不知道。”

而因扎吉好像也没有对这个问题追究下去的意思，他动了动身子，问道：“我昏迷了几天？”

内斯塔瞟了一眼床侧的投影时钟：“按照报告上的手术时间来算，9天零18个小时。”

因扎吉哇哦了一声：“桑德罗，还好是你。”

内斯塔侧过脸去看他以示疑问。

“恭喜你，赶上了我重回alpha的信息素不稳定期，尤文的医生告诉我是手术15天后，那么……”他歪了歪头，“你还有几个小时准备。”

几个小时足够两位厨艺平均水平还在及格线以上的人弄出来一顿可以食用的饭菜，虽然这个“及格线以上”的评价包含了厨艺119分的内斯塔和厨艺1分的因扎吉，还好彼此都不算难养活。煮意大利面的时候，在氤氲的水汽和小麦粉的气息之间，内斯塔第一次闻到了作为alpha的因扎吉的气味。

原本丰沛的柑橘香气转换成了橘叶精油的气味，甜美的气息一扫而尽，取而代之的是略微苦涩的清香和一点点不明显的烟熏气息。成熟水果带给人的幸福感是无限的，但是锐利的枝叶却能带给人命悬一线的快感，内斯塔眯起眼睛，他从来不介意冒险。

这也是两个人沉默地吃完饭把碗丢进水槽里之后一句交流也没有就舔吻着滚进了浴室的原因。淋浴喷头的水柱落下又被两个人的动作甩到瓷砖地面上，因扎吉在接吻的间隙搂着对方的后颈笑起来：“桑德罗，如果安德烈亚知道了我们在这里做，他是会先在手术台上切断我的大动脉还是先在你的咖啡杯里放秋水仙碱？”内斯塔深吸一口气，一把把人摔到墙上又吻上那双很会破坏气氛的薄唇：“——非要在这个时候说这种话吗？你死定了菲利普因扎吉。”

两个alpha的信息素毫不留情地冲撞在一起，桦木的原始几乎带着泥土的气味和橘叶苦涩微焦的气味在被水蒸气混合起来，比起说是一场性爱更像是一场战争，但是结果显而易见，无法结束的吻让彼此都气喘吁吁。因扎吉干脆攀着罗马人的肩膀把自己挂在了对方身上，流水打湿了彼此的长发，而他能感觉到那双嘴唇从他的额角一路向下吻过嘴唇下颌和喉结，而他的手指也攥紧了内斯塔的长发，把低笑和吻痕留存在那有着美好曲线的肩窝里。

情欲的浪潮滚滚而来毫无道理，两个人恨不得把彼此揉进体内一般地拥抱抚摸着，让每一寸皮肤都相接。因扎吉喘息着地握住对方的性器，与自己的挨在一起摩擦，快感从小腹向上升腾，促成了新一轮的接吻。

而这远远不够，他的手指借着水流绕到内斯塔的腰后去，揉捏着尾椎向下探寻着。

内斯塔惩罚一样在他圆润的肩头咬了一口：“别想占我便宜。”

因扎吉扬起脖颈，直接把食指的指节按下去：“别忘了我上次警告过你，下次让我在上面。”

“那就下次。”内斯塔捏了一把他的乳珠喘息着答道。

因扎吉猛一使力把两人身位掉了个个儿：“那别怪我和奸变强奸。”

内斯塔凝视着他棕褐色的透亮瞳仁好一会：“行，你在上面。”

因扎吉却仿佛被噎了一口气，愣了一下吃吃笑起来：“桑德罗，为了不陪我好好演一场你也太拼了。”内斯塔向后一靠，枕在手臂上也笑起来：“那你做不做？”

“少废话，我说了我技术不错。”因扎吉扑过去咬他的唇。

两个人全身赤裸湿淋淋地在浴室洗手台边抚摸着彼此，内斯塔反手拉开抽屉抛过去一管润滑，引来了对方的一声轻笑：“桑德罗你还常备这个，准备周全啊。”他还没来得及反驳什么，借着润滑探进去的整根手指就让他倒抽了一口气。alpha的后穴毕竟不是为此设计的，异物突然的进入还是会引起他本能的抵制，但是他们之间的性爱却足以让内斯塔放松。

手指缓缓探索着内壁，因扎吉曲起手指，旋转着搔刮包裹着指节的软肉，感受着信息素的缠绕，同时满意于对方克制不住的呻吟，直到两根手指交缠着畅通无阻才撤出来。

即使经历了扩张，被顶进体内的过程依旧不算好受，内斯塔努力地吸着气，鬓角的一缕潮湿黑发落下来更衬的他硬朗的下颌线有一种极致的性感。而这样肃然的风情，却让因扎吉觉得自己的欲望像出笼野兽一般无法控制。

他揽着面前alpha的腿弯把自己送进最深处去，顶住生殖腔的入口肆无忌惮地磨蹭。早已退化的私密地带根本难以承受这般粗暴的顶弄，缠绕着一丝疼痛的巨大欢愉迫不及待地涌进身体里，沿着脊髓一路上攀，侵蚀了整个大脑。内斯塔在欲望的驱使下喘息着，快感强烈的时候则会从唇边泄出几声呻吟，而因扎吉没有比他好到哪里去， 肿胀的入口紧紧地包裹住他，像柔软的口腔般含着他吮吸，让他忍不住挺动腰身，试图拥有更多。

两个人的下身紧密地结合在一起，摩擦出火热的快感，掩盖了干涩和钝痛。快感一波波涌上来，因扎吉少有地觉得有些控制不住自己，他只想把自己一次又一次地冲刺进对方的身体深处，顶弄生殖腔和前列腺，每一次的抽出都让他感到空虚，而这空虚只有再一次被对方体内的火热包裹才能安抚。  
他们都知道这种性爱的快感大多来自心理而非生理，直到内斯塔感觉自己滚烫的性器被握住，和对方的小腹贴在一起摩擦撸动，和着体内的生殖腔口被一次次撞击的双重刺激让他眼前泛起一片白光。低吼着喷薄而出的同时，他感觉到了体内狠狠的数次冲撞，然后是微凉液体的射入。

两个人拥在一起，水气冷下去，理智重新回炉，他们又接了一个气息绵长的吻。

一起倒在床上，带着汗意的皮肤紧贴在一起的情况在他们之间可以称得上很少见。内斯塔望着窗外的一小片天空动了动手臂：“欢迎回来。”因扎吉把自己翻到面向他，却没有睁开眼睛：“谢了，我的新搭档。”

内斯塔把头侧过去，正好迎上对方猫一样地蹭他脖颈的动作，两个人都顿了一顿，又同时笑了起来，吻的间隙里，拂过窗帘的风可以听到一句：“合作愉快。”

**Author's Note:**

> 是给夏老师的生贺，为了回报夏老师给我搞的139于是我搞了一篇913  
二位实在是不好搞，新手司机我油没了头秃了  
收拾了一天的东西导致没有成功在9.12更新，按照游戏公司的设置13号5点之前都算前一天哼我不管我不管  
反正9.13是属于二位的日子我解释的过去  
好了没了  
睡了  
明儿早上还得开车出门买东西和收拾行李呢


End file.
